The invention relates to clamps or clips for grasping relatively thin, substantially planar, objects such as wooden plaques, thin metal plates or sheafs of paper, and more particularly to light weight clamps capable of bearing several times their weight by the clamping force exerted. The clamps of the invention differ from conventional clip board clamps and oversized paper clips in being capable of securely gripping a proportionately greater mass for their weight.